Mobuko
Though this is not her actual name, is the name given to this character by the author, Tamiki Wakaki. Since she has appeared in the manga quite a few times, the author decided to at least give her a name. She seems to be quite hard-working and seemingly kind. She sits near Elsie in class. Character Overview Appearance Mobuko wears the normal Mai-High uniform. It is unknown what she wears in daily life. She has light-brown hair. Her hairstyle was initially two small pig tails behind her back. Later, these pigtails are more notably placed in front of her body instead of behind. This new hair style was adopted to the anime. Personality Mobuko, like many of her peers, treats Keima with disrespect, though it may be possible that it is a little more harsh. This probably stems from when Keima refused to help pick up the eraser she dropped. As such she always calls Keima "Otamega". By the Mai-High Festival, Mobuko seems to be treating Keima with a little more respect due to the latter helping the cafe. Abilities Mobuko is highly innovative, being able to make use of the summer uniform and an apron to make it look like a maid outfit. In addition, Mobuko was shown to participate in many of the school's seasonal events, it is unclear if she is the class chairman or secretary. Character History Teacher Trainee Arc Mobuko was seen chatting with her friends about Jun's over-enthusiastic behavior. Later, she (and the whole class) got reprimanded by Keima but ultimately goes and apologized to her. Body Switch Arc Mobuko was seen again talking to her friend about how Yui (In Keima's body) was helping her with her homework and displays gratitude and surprise. Hunting Break Arc 13 During the school sports festival, she was seen writing names of individuals doing various sporting events. Old Conquest Arc When Shiori was in front of the 2-B classroom, she stops Mobuko to help her find Keima. When Mobuko returns to tell Shiori that Keima wasn't in class, Shiori was already gone. Mai-High Festival Arc Later at the day of the Mai High Festival, Mobuko along with her friend welcomes Ayumi as Ayumi complements on how she's innovative enough to make use of the Summer uniform and adding an apron to make it look like a maid outfit and introduces Ayumi to Keima, the bartender. Keima then makes some coffee which she praised as she talks with her friend on how they'll be rich. As she expected, the cafe begins to be so popular, that it ran out of cups. as Ayumi came back with more cups, Mobuko thanked her and praised her speed before going to serve another customer. But was soon shocked to know that Keima wasn't in the cafe. Trivia * Mobuko first appeared in the 11th Flag of the second volume of the series. This was pointed out by the author, Wakaki Tamiki, on his blog.http://blog.wakakitamiki.coolblog.jp/?day=20090207 *Wakaki thought of placing Mobuko's full name as Mobuko Ikarino (怒野モブ子 Ikarino Mobuko).http://blog.wakakitamiki.coolblog.jp/?day=20090207 The pronunciation of the last name is not confirmed, due to it only being provided on Wakaki's blog-site in kanji. The provided last name here is the most fitting name. Her official last name has yet to be revealed. **Mobuko's "surname", Ikarino, is possibly based on a rejected heroine character that was downgraded as a supporting character in the galge, Dōkyūsei 2, named Ikarino Botsuko (the term "botsu" in Japanese usually refers to something being "rejected" or "trashed"). *Mobuko can be literally translated as "Mob-girl", referring to her state as a mob character. This implies that Wakaki might not have any intention of placing her in any larger role than the one she has now. Quotes *(To her friend) "And when I told Jun I don't have much stamina, she asked me if I wanted to go on a jog. I just have to say no." (Chapter 39, p1) *(To Chihiro) "It's too late. Everything is finalized since you raised your hand so late." (Chapter 107, p8) *(To Shiori) "Katsuragi? Oh you mean Otamega right? Wait just a sec." ''(Chapter 145, p14) *(Referring to 2-B's Cafe) "''Doesn't this cafe seem like the ultimate one, with Otamega as its master and Ayumi as a waitress?!" (Chapter 172, p12) References Category:Maijima Category:Female Characters